


let's be bad guys

by oonaseckar



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Evil Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Gen, M/M, Psychopath Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Sherlock's a bad man.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Jim Moriarty/John Watson, Molly Hooper/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 14





	let's be bad guys

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from Firefly.

John needs a decent flat, and cheap, and somewhere central where he can keep an eye on Harry. All of that is true, and he thought this place was a godsend when Stamford tipped him off to it. 

Of course, an eccentric flatmate can be something of a drawback. And Stamford warned him about that, after all.

This is a bit more than he expected, though. This, this is the outside of _enough_. Standing in the kitchen, well after midnight, confronted by Sherlock Holmes.

Dripping blood, soaked in it, holding a butcher's knife. And grinning.


End file.
